The present disclosure relates to a medical puncture needle and a method of manufacturing puncture needles.
It is known for a medical puncture needle, such as a blood sampling needle or an indwelling needle used for infusion, to include an end portion having a plurality of bevels of different angles in a longitudinal direction of the puncture needle, in order to alleviate pain caused during insertion of the puncture needle into human body.
As the puncture needle, a needle for an injection syringe is disclosed in JP 2000-262615 A (“JP '615”). The needle of JP '615 includes a taper-shaped tip portion formed by cutting a tip portion of a cylindrical main body obliquely at one side thereof, the needle includes a first slanted surface contiguous to an outer peripheral surface of the cylindrical main body and formed at a predetermined angle with respect to an axis of the main body, a second slanted surfaces contiguous to the first slanted surface and formed at a larger angle with respect to the axis of the main body than the angle of the first slanted surface, and a third slanted surface contiguous to the second slanted surface and contiguous to a cutting edge tip, the third slanted surfaces being formed at a larger angle with respect to the axis of the main body than the angle of the second slanted surfaces.